thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Az'uh'ra'el
Az'uh'ra'el '''(or '''Azrael) is a powerful Arkn Knight encountered by Cedric Kharon and his companions during their travels. Until his untimely death, he was the original fifth Arknangel. He appears as a supporting character in ''No More Truths''. History Background During the reign of King Uriel, the First Arkn, Gynesis (who had been isolated and alone), began a relationship with Hash'bor'kanibal. While it's unknown whether Gynesis knew of the warrior's true identity (and intentions), the two eventually produced a child. Gynesis was overjoyed, and announced the birth in a private audience with Uriel and his friend, Raziel. Since only Raziel understood the most ancient form of the Arkn tongue, he translated Gynesis' writing as the name Az'uh'ra'el, ''immediately recognizing it to be the name of his friend's firstborn child. The birth of Azrael (as he became known) was a matter of great importance, as it marked the arrival of the fifth Arknangel (as well as the fourth member of the Paradox Players quartet. Indeed, Azrael grew into a powerful warrior with innate magickal Hethian abilities. Known as "The Arknangel", he was on par with the Arkn Lords, as well as possessing free will, which is very rare; this enabled Because of this, the Arkn Lords feared him, and he became part of The Feared Ones. The main domain of the Knight became Castle Domm’erauj. However, he frequently traveled to other realms – including The Beyond, The Infernous, and The Golden City – without being seen as a problem. (The only exception was, apparently, The Infinitium.) Azrael was hinted to be familiar with Malek, implying that the two had met at some point (though the nature of their relationship isn't known). Cedric also recounts that at one point, that he and the Arknangel were friends; whatever happened to break that bond has not been revealed. ''The Logs of Cedric Kharon (No More Truths) During his travels, Cedric and his companions are attacked by a creature called a God’tera’angun (possibly sent by The Carver). The Knight appeared and decapitated the beast at the last second, saving Cedric, and invited the party to tea at his castle before departing. Upon the party's arrival at Castle Domm’erauj, the Arknangel presented himself as being "too important for this nonsense", talking down to Cedric, forcing him to kneel and raising his voice (while preventing Cedric from speaking).The Arknangel commanded Cedric to retrieve the rest of the prophesied Arknangels (including Ellpagg, who was still trapped in The Infernous), so that he could bestow upon all of them the power of the Paradox Players. Once Cedric arrived in Elysia, however, he discovered that the entire quest was a ruse: Lazarus DelPhar had asked The Arknangel to send Cedric to The Golden City, so that a team of Arkn scientists could obtain a sample of his divine blood to use as a power source for the Entropy Machine. Fate It is unknown precisely what happened to Az'uh'ra'el after his meeting with Cedric. However, it is said that he stepped in to prevent The Carver from killing Cedric at a later point on his journey, and was killed in battle. Az'uh'ra'el's name was later passed on by Ellpagg, who gave it to another Arknangel (who also took his place among the Paradox Players). Appearance Azrael is described as a glowing figure somewhat resembling a cowboy (albeit with a knight's armor and a mechanical arm of some sort). Interestingly, Azrael's physical description is very similar to that of Azrael Michaelis Winter, who takes up his name (and position) following his death. Personality Azrael is aloof, proud, and domineering. His behavior during Cedric's visit demonstrates this, as well as showing the Knight to be in dominate control, as most are in their domain. However, despite this behavior Azrael apparently is not as "above it all" as he pretends to be, as he not only rescues Cedric, but agrees to assist Delphar in a project designed to end the War. Quotes Trivia and Speculation * Az'uh'ra'el shares traits with a number of other characters: ** He shares a name (and a nickname) with Azrael Winter. His appearance (namely, his signature wardrobe) is also similar to Azrael's, with a black, wide-brim cowboy hat, some sort of mechanical arm wear, and the occasional leather armor (of some sort). ** He also shares a nickname with Ellpagg ("The Knight"), and the trait of using a sword as his signature weapon. * In "The Quest (End of Act 1)", Az'uh'ra'el identifies himself as Xerex Storn. This is a discarded concept (as Xerex is later introduced as a separate character), and is not to be regarded as canon. * Az'uh'ra'el is described by Cedric as being extremely ancient. This is puzzling, as he is chronologically he is one of the younger Arknangels. * Given that the Valkyrium are hunting for the Arknangels, it is puzzling that Az'uh'ra'el is not a target (especially given that he is seemingly very open with his identity). Out of universe, this is because the Valkyrium hadn't been integrated into The Arknverse at the time the character was created. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Males Category:Feared Ones Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Closed Source